


One Shot: Encore

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Nudity, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Party, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rock Stars, Sex Club, Sex Work, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: This story imagines an interaction that Robert had at the Swedish sex club Le Chat Noir with a sex performer during the 1973  party to celebrate the success of Houses of the Holy.





	One Shot: Encore

Gina had gotten to the point where the performance ceased to be a performance, but rather her life, her sensations, her arousal, her pleasure. _Nils is really giving his all tonight_ , she marveled. He continued to keep up his sublime assault with his relentlessly rough stroke, with her legs on his shoulders and fire in his green eyes.

Her cries began to penetrate the chatter of the crowd and the sounds of Houses of the Holy, which had been on repeat, and slowly they all started to pay closer attention to her and Nils on the low, padded platform.

The band, standing with a series of record plaques, was still mostly lost in conversation inches away, but she noticed them stealing glances at her more often, especially Jimmy, who feasted on the sight of her naturally sun-kissed skin and her womanly form for a while. He punctuated his cooly ardent stare with a wanton grin and an air kiss to her, and then turned to chat up Jonesy again.

 _I need to focus_. She closed her eyes and resumed surrendering to the moment as she started to climb to euphoria.

And then she felt compelled to open her eyes again. Her sixth sense rewarded her with the gaze of Robert, looking directly into her dark eyes from well above her.  
She expected him to break his gaze but, instead, found him unable to turn away after several moments.

She realized she had the same problem.

Her body tensed as she and Nils battled each other for release in an upward spiral of quickening tempo and the forceful nature of their urgent thrusts, while she and the celebrated rock star were locked in the same kind of sultry alliance, his eyes steady on hers and his mouth parted with a mixture of longing and curiosity.

Feeling faint with desire for Robert, she licked her lips. 

His eyes briefly rolled inward, quickly replaced by the return of his intense gaze and a hungry grin. He shifted his weight on his feet and he hooked fingers of one hand into his waistband, with one lone finger pointing down toward the huge bulge in his pants.

She moaned, and she wasn’t sure if the cause was Nils’s actions, or Robert’s blatant advertisement of his interest and abundant capabilities.

 _Two can play that game_. She reached down and massaged her slick, swollen clit while still looking into Robert’s eyes, savoring the sensory overload of his lustful stare, her familiar, inflammatory touch, and Nils, still fucking her without mercy, his muscular Nordic body covered with sweat and tense with pent-up energy.

Just as she was about to revel in the singer’s reaction, she was jerked back inside of herself, eyes shut, by the overpowering energy of a climax that seemed to stop time while ripping a loud wail from her trembling body. Nils soon roared with his own satisfaction, mouth wide and back rigid.

Gina opened her eyes to the sounds of polite applause from the onlookers, including the sexy front man, who also whistled loudly through his fingers and winked at her.

 _You can’t take the country out of the boy_ , she thought, smiling inside.

Gina and Nils kissed during their brief afterglow, and she tousled his silky wheat-colored hair. She stood from the platform, found her satiny kimono and kitten heel slippers, and put them on before blowing a kiss and waving a goodbye to the singer, then sauntering to the dressing room.

***

She stood by the chair in front of the vanity, toweling her body down after her shower.

A knock sounded at the door. “Come in,” she said, as she tied her kimono on and sat down to reapply her makeup.

It was Robert. He shut the door behind himself and appeared larger than life in the mirror as he entered the room.

“That was a masterful performance you put on out there, uh, I didn’t catch your name?”

“It’s Gina.”

“I couldn’t turn away, Gina. I wanted to come sooner to tell you, but publicity photos called.”

He met her eye to eye in the mirror. His voice may have been a gentle confection of flirtation, but his stare and his reflection were every bit as confidently seductive as he had been earlier.

“Thanks. I couldn’t break from your stare, either,” she said, picking that moment to paint her lips carefully, mouth agape, slowly tracing the merlot shade onto her lush lips, returning to his gaze as much as she could while ensuring the color was perfectly applied.

“I only hope I haven’t wasted your time with putting that lipstick on,” he said, approaching her, caressing her shoulders, still giving her a gaze through the glass on the wall, his face alive with ravenous appreciation.

She sat down her lipstick and swiveled her chair around to face him, crossing her legs slowly. “That depends on what I have in mind, doesn’t it?”

“Hmmm, I suppose it does. What do you have in mind, love?” he murmured, lusty eyes at half mast, trying to see into the welcoming abyss underneath her short kimono.

“Sit here and find out,” she said, standing and motioning for him to take the seat.

He sat slowly, his long, athletic legs spread wide, his large manhood an undeniable presence in his tight jeans. “Yes?” he asked with an eyebrow raised, this time seeking truth in her eyes and also issuing a dare.

She straddled him on the chair and slowly ran a hand through his soft blond mane. “Such beautiful eyes,” she said, wading in their depths, where a storm of blue and gray was brewing. “You made me crazy with your stare.”

He held her close to him with both of his hands cradling the small of her back. “You were so uninhibited, so in the moment. It turns out I’m not too jaded to appreciate a beautiful woman having a really good time,” he said, chuckling to himself. “I’m here because I think you agree with me about having a good time?”

“Absolutely. I want to properly appreciate that delicious cock you were showing off out there. ‘Every inch of your love.’ That’s about how it goes, right?”

“Ah, our little tune has made it to Sweden, has it? Better late than never, I suppose?”

“I’m sure it’s been spun on a record player in this country once or twice. I heard it ages ago in the States, before I moved here. It’s not half bad.” She grinned. 

“Congratulations on your latest record, by the way. ‘The Rain Song’ is beautiful.” She gave him a searching kiss while caressing his strong back, tasting wine on his breath.

“Thank you. And thank you for what I’m sure will be a riveting encore of your show in here,” he said, the words delivered in a tender, yet arousing voice a fraction of an inch away from her mouth.

Gina sighed in reaction to Robert’s heady spell of adoring closeness and overpowering carnal energy. When he raked his fingers in her curly hair and pressed his lips to hers with urgency, she was his, purring and snaking her tongue inside his mouth and slowly teasing in and out.

“Oh, Gina. Mmmmm…” He pushed her robe off her bronze shoulders. His hands trailed down her neck and then his lips, depositing feathery kisses and delicate nips of his teeth on one side, while his golden curls tumbled onto and tickled her exposed skin. He massaged a breast at the same time, coaxing its nipple to life with his expert touch.

Gina was giddy from his bewitching ministrations. “You have inspired me. I think you were right about my lipstick after all.” Reeling from the sensations, she stood up and quickly unbuckled Robert’s belt and undid his jeans.

“You don’t say?” He lifted up and helped her work the tight denim down.

She kneeled down, cupped his swollen balls with one hand and his stiff cock with the other, and began to trace her lips with the head. Her lips tingled expectantly from the warmth of his dick.

“I told you that would happen,” he said with a triumphant smile that dissipated into a soft growl when he felt the warmth and wetness of her teasing mouth.

“Smug pretty boy.”

She sucked on his engorged tip while fanning her tongue across the underside of his sex in a painstakingly slow oral tango.

He groaned and shifted in the chair, slouching down a bit, thrusting his hips in an attempt to travel deeper into her welcoming mouth.

She stalled his advancement with a firm grasp around his shaft and continued to tease the first few inches. When he relaxed, she rewarded him by plunging down farther and farther, then slowly dragging back to the top, her tongue lagging behind.

“Mmmmm, yes, love. That’s it.” He seized the opportunity to grind into her mouth with wild, arrhythmic thrusts, hungry for release.

His reaction made Gina’s pussy throb with a similar level of impatience, but she held out for a bigger reward for the two of them, grasping him firmly again. She continued her languid round trip of his cock again and again, while he stirred restlessly.

“You’re killing me, love. Shit!” He put his hands behind his head and leaned back, surrendering to her control of the situation, his shut eyes fluttering behind his heavy lids and his breath shallow.

 _Trust me, it’s killing me, too_. “I think you’ve been teased enough, ” she said moments later. She stood and let her kimono drift to the floor, and then she straddled him on the chair again, guiding him into her quivering wetness.

“Mmmmm, a perfect fit.” He hissed in rapture when he made his way fully inside of her and began thrusting frantically.

 _Every inch, promised and delivered_. She did not try to halt his pace this time, but matched his breakneck stroke to ease her own desperate need, enthralled by the urgency of his fucking and the hellacious sensation of his length invading her most intimate areas. 

“Oh, Robert, this is just what I needed, so hard, mmmmm…” She steadied herself by pressing her hands into his firm chest, still covered with a black henley, brocade-trim cardigan, and beaded necklace

He grasped her hair again, with one hand, and dove in for a kiss that devoured her air and her sanity with the rough dance of his tongue.

With his eyes fixed on hers and his breathing hard, he kept at it, fucking her with abandon and a growing symphony of gasps and moans. “Oh, Gina, love. What are you doing to me?”

She tilted her pelvis forward and arched her back, impatient for each thrust of his pulsating hardness. “Robert, oh, I need it… Oh…”

“How about this, baby?” He placed a thumb on her clit and rubbed with perfect pressure, causing her to cry out against the intensely electric sensation. “Oh, yes, oh, mmmmm, so good, baby!” Her body vibrated with satisfaction that grew and grew, and seemed to have no end in sight, until it did with no warning and she convulsed in ecstasy.

She nestled her fingers in his hair and tugged gently, as they continued with their passionate groove. He shuddered, moaning rhythmically as he neared the end.

Sensing her cue, she hopped off of his lap again, kneeled and devoured his dark, swollen rod, which was perfumed and coated with her essence, pumping with both hands until his voice thundered in pleasure and his seed cascaded into her mouth. She swallowed his warm essence and concluded with a final sweep of her tongue over his moist head, lapping up the remnants of his satisfaction.

He floated while still sitting in the chair, his eyes closed. “Mmmmm, that was worth the wait.”

“Mmm hmm. A fine performance. We make a great team, I think.”

He opened his eyes. “Yes, we do.” He stood up to fix his pants. “I am quite disappointed that I’ll miss your next performance - - we’ll be leaving for a private party soon.”

“That’s a shame. I’ll be thinking of you and bringing the house down with Nils.”

“I would expect nothing less than that,” he said, smiling. He hugged and kissed her one last time, his hands cupping her face to claim her one last time. Then he waved goodbye as he walked out the door, before she could remind him to buckle his belt.

She smiled, her body still a little shaky, and started humming “The Rain Song” to herself as she started from the beginning on getting ready for the next act


End file.
